Sparks Fly
by SapphiRubyCrys
Summary: This is my first songfic. Inspired from Taylor Swift's Sparks fly song. Please try and hope you like it.


**Moshi moshi minna-san. Atashi namaiva SRC(SapphiRubyCrys(Crys from crystal)).**

**This is a sweet fluff on Misaki's thoughts inspired from Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly.  
**

**Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama or the song Sparks Fly. (sigh) too bad.  
**

**Oh well here you go: BTW Usui is not present here he is in England.  
**

* * *

_Misaki's right now in the student council room. Oh did I mention she is all alone it is after school hours._**  
**Misaki's pov:

"yosh this is finished (sigh) what a long day. I still have to finish this pile. (sigh) Usui what are you doing right now? when are you coming back? argh I should stop thinking about that sick twisted perverted alien. Great because of him I'm talking to myself... thats it I should divert myself. I know I'll listen to the song Sakura almost begged me to listen."

I took out the whatever and hit play. The song started with a guitar playing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm _

_and I'm a house of cards.  
_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far.  
_

Huh this song reminds of me and Usui. Yep because the way he forced himself into my world by knowing my secret and the way he blowed my sense away. His maneuvers, perverted stalking, constant taunting and the way he's always cool and calm, tells my instinct to run away from him but from the beginning I felt drawn towards him and it hurt when I wasn't with him.

_And you stood their in front of me just_

_close enough to touch  
_

_close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of._

Boy! right on target he always comes close towards me but doesn't touch me just so close it breaks my mask and I always wish and hope that he doesn't see through me but he manages to do just that. The way he always comes to me when I least expect him and the way he always turns away when I'm expecting something. Man he makes me want to hit him badly with a base ball bat or at least with my hand.

_Drop everything now_

_meet me in the pouring rain  
_

_kiss me on the sidewalk  
_

_take away the pain_

_cause I see sparks fly  
_

_whenever you smile.  
_

I hate to admit it but I do dream of the day when I finally will see him. He takes me in his arms and takes the daylights away. Damn I sound like a cheesy lovestruck girl.(sigh) But I'm a girl in love and well I fantasize too. I just wish he comes take this pain of longing away and when we touch I fee electricity and when he smiles he brushes away all my worries.

_Get me with those green eyes _

_Baby as the lights go down  
_

_Give me something that will haunt me_

_when you're not around  
_

_cause I see sparks fly  
_

_whenever you smile  
_

Oh and those mesmerizing emerald eyes I can just gaze into them all day and lose my way in them. The kiss he gave me on that night before he left always reminds of him. Not to mention the wish he wrote on that paper.**(sorry I don't remember what their called)**

_My mind forgets to remind me _

_you're a bad idea  
_

_you touch me once  
_

_and its really something  
_

_I find I'm even better than you  
_

_imagined I would be  
_

Yes I always forget how much hurt I felt. I can only remember feeling happy, bliss... being alive. Your simple gestures like touching my cheek leave that sensation behind. The heck just your very presence leaves my heart running a thousand miles for you.  
And the way you remind me that I surprise you in many ways and that I arouse feelings, desires in you that you never felt and I'm more than you deserve. Huh I should be saying that.

_I'm on my guard_

_for the rest of the world  
_

_but with you  
_

_I know its no good  
_

(sigh) Again correct. I never let anyone near my heart but he's the only one the one and only who I opened my heart to. I gave my heart to him. He's the only one who can see the real me, who was their for me when I didn't trust men, when dad came back he held me tight from falling. He's the one and only who knows the side of me which never existed until he came.

_And I could wait patiently but_

_I really wish you would  
_

_Drop everything now_

_meet me in the pouring rain  
_

_kiss me on the sidewalk  
_

_take away the pain_

_cause I see sparks fly  
_

___whenever you smile._  


_Get me with those green eyes _

_Baby as the lights go down  
_

_Give me something that will haunt me_

_when you're not around  
_

_cause I see sparks fly  
_

_____whenever you_ smile___  
_

I'm really getting a suspicion that this singer must have been watching us or something.

_I run my fingers_

_through your hair  
_

_and watch the lights go wild  
_

_just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
_

_cause its wrong enough to make it feel right  
_

Hmm I remember that soft blonde spiky hair. When I run my fingers though his hair I feel so happy. And when he gazes into my eyes I feel this connection, I forget the world around me. Its so wrong but for me it feels just right. What a complicated feeling.

_And lead me up the staircase_

_won't you wisper soft and slow  
_

_I'm captivated by you baby  
_

_like a fireworks show.  
_

Oh and that cultural festival we went. We won a special service and I dressed as Juliet while he dressed as Romeo. He led me to a classroom to see the fireworks. The place where we confronted our feelings. Our first true kiss (second kiss but 1st true kiss). I was so captivated by him that I forgot all about the fireworks show.

_Drop everything now_

_meet me in the pouring rain  
_

_kiss me on the sidewalk  
_

_take away the pain_

_cause I see sparks fly  
_

___whenever you smile._  


_Get me with those green eyes _

_Baby as the lights go down  
_

_Give me something that will haunt me_

_when you're not around  
_

_cause I see sparks fly  
_

_____whenever you_ smile___  
_

_The Sparks Fly_

_Oh Baby Smile  
_

_The Sparks Fly.  
_

(sigh) "So true" huh wait why did I just hear a male voice. "Yo" I gasped and turned towards the sound to find "Usui H... How come...?"

"So Kaichou this is what you think of me."

"Uh... like hell! stop reading my mind you superhuman."That idiot started laughing.  
"Why are you laughing."

"Because dear Kaichou you said it all out." I realised it and my cheeks started to heat up.

"Not fair I told you not to become cuter while I was away Misa-chan. You make me want to eat you,( Misaki blushes deeper. Then he pushes her to the wall and blocks her with his hands.)You turn me on."

"B..Ba..Baka what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ne Ayuzawa what a your real feelings. Please don't lie."

Usui looked so serious and... nervous. I can't believe it. Suddenly I felt all my love and care for him poured out of me.

"_Ai shiteru _Usui."

he looked shocked for a sec but composed himself quickly and whispered" Just how much more are you gonna make me endure?" thn he leaned face to me and our noses were he whispered back with love and seriousness.

"_Ai shiteru_ Ayuzawa Misaki _my_ Kaichou wa Maid-sama"

Then he closed the gap between us and kissed me softly.I responded just as enthusiastically. He then whispered my name and kissed me again but this time we kissed each other harder. All the longing for each other over powering us. Then we broke away due to lack of oxygen. our foreheads still touching each other.

"Tadaima Misaki"

"Okairi Takumi"

* * *

**Finished. How was it? You know this is my fav manga and this is the first manga **  
**I've ever read. I just love MisakiXUsui pair. Don't you?  
**

**Oh well Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Review. Pretty Please. I want to know what you guys think of my first songfic.  
**

**Janne.^^.**


End file.
